


expository

by kaermorons



Series: Witcher Jaskier Fics [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Exposition, F/M, Gen, Lore I Just Made Up, author wants to write, but not plot, witcher jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaermorons/pseuds/kaermorons
Summary: A collection of excerpts regarding Witcher medallions.
Relationships: Countess Mignole/Vesemir (The Witcher)
Series: Witcher Jaskier Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696759
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	expository

From  _ Codex Viperae: _

A Witcher’s medallion is a privilege to wear. After completing their School’s Trials to satisfaction from School elders, they are allowed to wear the insignia of their School. Typically, the Witcher carves the medallion by themselves, creating a personal connection with the medallion. Each medallion is different in this way.

Though each medallion bears its own uniqueness compared to others, the material from which it is made is the same: morhenium. This silver-colored alloy, mined primarily by the School of the Wolf, is malleable but still fiercely resistant to great heats. The forges at Kaer Morhen are comparable to none other on the Continent.

Not all may use the forges there, however, for Wolves guard their secrets as fiercely as the other Schools guard theirs.

* * *

From a letter sent from Kaer Morhen to Kaer Seren:

> _ Hector, _
> 
> _While I appreciate your flock’s help in repairs to the castle, I must speak with you about the stark decorum of the seven Griffins roosting in my keep. This is a castle, but it is a castle full of Witchers. There’s no need for full and formal addresses, nor table manners, nor_ ** _paperwork_** [paper is torn here] _in order to use our forges. I’m not sure who told you the rumor we guard our forges with fifty Witchers at the door, but we all come and go as we please. I’m sure there will be blood spilled if another Griffin bows to one of my Wolves. Please advise on how best to convince your flock otherwise._
> 
> _ Vesemir _

* * *

From a diagram found in Kaer Morhen’s forges:

STANDARD PRE-TRIAL MEDALLION:

If there is a need to make more medallions, good for you. Heat the forge enough to melt a Size II cauldron half-full of morhenium ore. Pour the molten ore into the STANDARD PRE-TRIAL MEDALLION CAST. Why am I even writing this, you’re a Witcher, you should know how to fucking do this.

Forgemaster Willem

* * *

From a letter sent from Kaer Morhen to Oxenfurt:

> _ Countess, _
> 
> _ I hope this finds you and  _ [paper is torn here, almost illegible]  _ your  _ **_family_ ** _ well. I apologize for not returning with you up to the keep this winter. The trails up the mountain are quite treacherous to even those who have walked them for decades. Perhaps when I can widen the trail to accommodate for a cart, I may re-extend my invitation. To have you in Kaer Morhen would be a very welcome thing indeed. _
> 
> _ As to your questions regarding the Trials, I’m not surprised at the tight-lipped nature of the Witchers you have met. It is a bloody, horrifying thing to behold, and almost unspeakable to experience personally. The School of the Wolf learned long ago that stripping the boys of all comforts was unwise, as without hope, or something to hold tight to, it would have been unbearable. We give them standard, un-formed medallions to wear throughout their training, and every boy who has made it through the Trials has clung to that smooth disc around their necks while poison transformed them into Witchers. It saves their life before they even took their first steps on the Path. _
> 
> _ Of course, we have had to recycle the ones hung round the necks of the boys that died. Since the siege, they have been sitting dormant in the unused forge ever since. I cannot bear to look at them anymore. Some still have the blood of my brothers on them. _
> 
> _ I shall return to Oxenfurt as soon as I can, don’t miss me too much. _
> 
> _ Vesemir _

* * *

Lecture notes from Professor J.A. Pankrantz, Spring semester, 1213:

MAGICAL METALS

Of the items used in alchemy, metals are by far the most rare to use, which is why it’s important to know what you’re doing before you even begin. There are metals which will explode upon contact with fire. There are metals which can blind if looked at under a full moon. There are metals so thickly imbued with magic that they shudder in the very presence of magical creatures…

* * *

From a letter found crumpled in the halls of Kaer Morhen:

> _ Master Witcher Vesemir of the School of the Wolf, _
> 
> _ My deepest apologies for the discourteous behaviour of my flock. As you well know, Witchers of the School of the Gryphon are oft-lauded for their skills in negotiation, communication, and de-escalation practices, while Wolves are better known to speak with their silver and steel. I understand there may have been a folly of miscommunication amongst the ranks. I can assure you we did not mean to slight your honour in any way. Perhaps the valiant nature of my Gryphon brothers has offended the stouthearted nature of the Wolves? If this be so, I shall correct them swift as the wind on a wing. _
> 
> _ If I may be so humble, I did hear of the stringent nature of the forges at Kaer Morhen from one of the Witchers of the School of the Cat. I shall not besmirch their honour by naming them here. _
> 
> _ As a show of my deep and intrepid trust in you, I have sent this letter with my most chivalrous Gryphon, Coën of Poviss. He shall provide steadfast leadership among the other Gryphons, and will not hesitate to correct any out-of-line behaviour. _
> 
> _ Please accept my apologies. _
> 
> _ With the greatest sincerity, _
> 
> _ Master Witcher Hector of Kovir of the School of the Gryphon _

* * *

From the daily ledger of an abandoned blacksmith shop in Oxenfurt:

Shoed a horse   
Shoed a horse   
Sharped a knife   
Sharped a sword   
Shoed a horse   
Linked 50 score mail   
Shoed a horse   
Let a strange man use the forge in privacy   
Shoed a horse   
Sold a sword   
Forged a sword   
Mended a chain (5 links)   
Mended a pitch fork   
Sharped three swords   
Shoed a horse   
Strange man in forge (3 hours)   
Commissioned for horse armor   
Shoed a horse   
Affixd ring to ox nose   
Sharped a pitch fork   
Forged 5 shovel heads   
Shoed a horse   
Forged 80 score nails   
Strange man in forge ([illegible] hours)

[ledger ends abruptly, charred edges of ledger indicate fire damage, remaining text illegible]

* * *

From  _ Codex Viperae: _

While each School, and each Witcher within them, differ wildly at times, they are all bound by honor. An unwritten ‘code’ of sorts keeps their souls clean of the blood they spill. It is the duty of their School to impress the importance of the honorable kill. In the first Order of Witchers, they understood this. The medallions round their neck served as a stark, tangible reminder of who they were to answer to, should their honor stray.

Several of the more permanently-homed Schools have instated a system of reward. Should the elders of those Schools hear of the honorable deeds a Witcher had accomplished, they were to be presented with a standard block of morhenium ore, to be forged in with their own medallions, thus improving the Witchers’ magical detection abilities and their own general appearances.

This also served as an easy indicator to humans: the better-looking a medallion was, the more provably honorable the Witcher.

For many, the final form of a medallion is a carved, multifaceted head corresponding to their School’s insignia. As for Vipers, we tend to just stick with the same one our entire Witcher careers.

* * *

From a letter sent from Oxenfurt to Kaer Morhen:

> _ Vesemir, _
> 
> _ You need not use my title in our correspondence; we are more than friends, and certainly more than formal acquaintances, I hope you know. To respond to your letter in order: My family has unfortunately not been around in several years, but since I have also not heard of any of their deaths, I can only assume they are doing well. I’d also like to remind you that I can physically keep up with you in several areas best suited to be discussed in person, and that I would not need a cart to trek up the Blue Mountains. Consider that when mulling over your invitation. I’d gladly come winter with you. _
> 
> _ I thank you deeply for expressing your opinions and sharing your knowledge of the Trials. Although the tight-lipped nature you speak of is true, I have spoken with other Witchers of their own Trials. One difference I’ve seen between the Witchers from Kaer Morhen versus this other School is that they refer to the second Trial as the Trial of the Medallion, not the Trial of the Mountain. Is there a reason for this distinction? _
> 
> _ With love, _
> 
> _ Minnie _

* * *

From a journal in a cabinet in Oxenfurt:

_ 1199, Gors Velen _

> _ The caravan finally reunited with several Vipers who had departed to Kaedwen several months ago. They came bearing about thirty new medallions, so I finally got mine! Truth be told, I was really nervous I’d die before wearing one. I’m never taking this off, that’s for certain. _

_ 1199, Gors Velen (again) _

> _ Medallions chafe. What the fuck. _

* * *

From a letter sent from Kaer Morhen to the Stygga Citadel:

> _ Guxart, _
> 
> _ Stop making up lies about our forge, you Cat bastard. _
> 
> _ Vesemir _

* * *

From a negotiation contract found in Kaer Morhen’s library:

Be known that this is a contract between the Wolves of Kaer Morhen and the Viper Caravan. The exchange shall be kept civil, or as civil as is warranted. The Vipers may use the forges of Kaer Morhen for exchange of working hours not to exceed 50 per week per Viper per 10 hours used in the forge.

Signed:

Hanara, Viper

Vesemir, Wolf

[note: contracts between Witcher Schools were normally exceptionally brief. This is the contract in its entirety. It is unknown how often either School used the terms of this contract. Some researchers believe it was intended as a joke.]

* * *

From a letter sent from Kaer Morhen to Oxenfurt:

> _ Countess  _ _ Mignole, _
> 
> _ Consider myself chided. By the time this letter reaches you, I will be three days’ ride from Oxenfurt. If it pleases you, I hope to remain by your side until spring. The other Wolves returning this winter will hopefully have the keep livable by the time we arrive later this year. _
> 
> _ There’s something rather embarrassing but important I must admit to you. Please do not fret over it, as it was my mistake, after all, but it is not something I’m particularly proud of. _
> 
> _ I’m bringing with me several medallions from the forge for your interests. I do believe they will be better honored in your care. _
> 
> _ Vesemir _

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun for me to write!! I hope you all enjoyed it! More plot things are coming soon for the Witcher Jaskier series, so stay tuned! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
